Superboy-Prime unlimited!
by GODricpotter2814
Summary: Alexander Luthor Jr is not able to convince prime that the multiverse is 'messed up'. Prime finds himself travelling through the multiverse which affects him.rated T but will increase as story goes on. Don't expect prime to be on god mode here. I do not own any characters except the ones you don't recognize.(crossover including but not limited to- twilight,transformer)
1. Chapter 1

Superboy-Prime unlimited!

Summary: Superboy prime did not belief Alexander Luthor Jr. when he showed him the 'flaws'. But he saw a dimension where he might be able to leave all the mess behind. Rated T but may change to M as story goes on. Status: in progress. Published:19-10-13.

AN: The story is completely revised, I have made a lot of major changes. This story was formerly called From paradise to twilight!

AN: This is my first story..but don't hesitate to give criticism because I need it.

Chapter 1.

A paradise unlike any other. There were no ethereal nymphs or flowers of all colours growing around resplendent trees laden with fruits and flowers, no beautiful and majestic animals roaming about with no intention of killing each other. There was not even the promised feeling of satisfaction and serenity. Instead it was a confined space with the wall looking very much like huge unsymmetrical mirrors. But they were not mirrors, because they showed the happenings of the multiverse. This was the only source of comfort for 4 noble souls that were living in isolation from the rest of the world, no from the rest of reality.

He was bored; he had been stuck here since the destruction of his home world with two kryptonians and a human. He remembered the feeling that filled his heart in early stage of their isolation, a feeling associated with giving for the welfare of others, associated with nobility. Nobility, the word echoed in his mind like a dull gong of a bell. There was no sense of satisfaction or pride behind that word anymore. He was beginning to regret his nobility. _Well_ thought Alexander Luthor Jr for the hundredth time _no point in feeling sorry for myself there is no way I am going to get away from this_. But this time something changed inside him. It may have been the sheer desperation or the boredom. But that time he felt something inside of him snap and his determination to get away from the 'paradise' strengthen so much that he felt he could take on even parallax with a green power ring… he took in a sharp intake of breath. _Wait! That's it! i can escape this place after all!_.An idea began to form in his mind.

Superboy frowned. In the confined space he could hear everything. If he focused enough he could even hear the subtlest movement made by Superman. Whose movement would have been undetectable to the humans. And he was surprised by what he was sensing from Luthor. His heartbeat increased and he saw a quickly suppressed grin and a gleam in his eyes. He wondered what 'Lex' was thinking to elicit such an emotion.

Alex did not know how long he had been planning. Time did not exist here. It felt like years but his plane was finished and polished to perfection the plans he had for the multiverse! But first he had to stir up the discontent among his fellow prisoners. A feeling of guilt threatened to surface but he viciously suppressed it... He did not have the luxury to allow himself to feel such base emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

AN: The story will not follow canon from here on. I know how things went in the canon. But I need to change some things for later. I do not own superboy prime and warning to my young reader of mild sexual theme and suggestion. You have been warned.

For the thousandth time Superboy Prime wondered at the images flashing before him. Like the facets of diamonds they were deeply enthralling. But this time, he did not care for his mind was on one of the Teen Titans, they hardly look like _heroes or crime fighters, _they looked too jovial for that..

"Impulse no" Robin shouted. Impulse was getting really out of hand. His antics were ever on the increase and threatened to spoil the name of team. Just the other day..

FLASH BACK

triiiiiiiiiing! the alarm bell in the bank went off and the sound struck the very core of the armed robbers and made all of them pause with their gun hand still but one blonde, muscular robber who was terrifying a cashier heard the sound and immediately swung his gun to the employer who was trying to look inconspicuous after having set off the alarm...and failing. The blonde robber gritted his teeth. It was the perfect heist! He was going to retire to Vegas after this. With an incoherent roar he pressed the trigger once, twice, thrice.. and dropped his gun in shock. The man was still alive! How can that be? _Clang clang clang_ he looked down to see three bullets roll at the floor at his feet. "and now for the free ticket to dreams-land, answer the final question ; What's the difference between a baddie with bad cologne and a blushing bride to be?' _wedding ?what! _a blur of red and white and the robber felt a coldness in his private parts followed quickly by a rushing enveloping sensation around him and. A snort of laughter from a young voice "the answer is one fits a wedding gown more easily" He looked down and gasped! He was wearing a bloody wedding gown! How was that even possible! But the worst came after the reporters arrived on the scene. They were too eager to get the story while the policemen were putting up a tough expression and an air of professionalism and trying not to grin at the thoroughly humiliated robber (who would probably need therapy to recover from it) but the crowd was jeering and laughing and cat calling as he was lead through the crowd and to the police car... first time Mark ever felt more comfortable handcuffed in a police car than on the streets.

END FLASHBACK

Robin sighed. "Impulse been here" a voice said from his turned to see Connor picking up an unconscious terrorist covered in a very familiar pinkish goo "yes" he breathed out another sigh."What are you doing here?" robin inquired. "M'ggan and lagoon boy" "ah!"Robin said as understanding hit him and tried to cover it up when superboy had a stony expression on his face. Robin always wondered again how M'ggan thought being with lagoon boy was a good idea since lagoon boy always had her morphing to Black Canary. Robin had difficulty focussing when he was practising with Black Canary for weeks after he was accidentally subjected to a dose of M'ggan and lagoon boy's date.

Prime watched over the entire event and was not impressed with the comical nature of the speedster but the other Superboy caught his attention. He looked very much like how Prime felt, alone,angry.. and whoever this M'ggan was, reminded him of his girl friend Laurie, always ready to ditch him and date anyone when Clark did not shower her with attention."Thinking about her will only add to your suffering" a voice interrupted his musing. Superboy Prime let out a breath he had been holding and turned to see Alex walking towards him. "you always have that look when you remember you remember OUR EARTH, you try to see the bad in it, in Laurie so that you can move on" he was standing a foot away from Prime ignoring the way Prime's jaw had set."But you need not move on... because I have a plan to bring it bac..." he had hardly finished the sentence when Prime slammed him against a wall. With glistening eyes he muttered incoherently "you dare make such false claims..." a hand appeared out of nowhere on the arm holding Alex in place and pulled it back."Superboy let him go" With the other hand Prime again slammed Luthor to the wall again dimly registering in his awareness that it could end with him punching a hole in his chest or with Alex using his power to screw him across dimensions.. "Hear me out" rasped Luthor. He took a deep shuddering breath as Prime let him fall to the ground. " I..WE can bring back our Earth. I can build a machine which can do so but first" Alex stood up and dusted of imaginary dust out of practice as he set his plan to motion "I have a lot to show you about Earth-One"


End file.
